tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leatherhead (chapter 2)
[[Datei:IDW_57_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #57 (IDW)]]Leatherhead (chapter 2) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 27. April 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT #57 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Mateus Santolouco * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #56 * Nächstes Kapitel: "Leatherhead" #3 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Ein unheimlicher neuer FreundTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Donatello *Leatherhead *Professor Honeycutt *Utroms **Ma'riell **Leeshawn **Kleve und Montuoro **thumb|200px|Enter Ch'rellCh'rell (Cameo) **Lorqa (Cameo) **Krang (erwähnt) *Traag und Granitor *Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) **Mouser *Casey Jones (erwähnt) *Harold Lillja (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|Die Entdeckung des MassakersBurnow Island, irgendwann kurz nach dem Anschlag des mysteriösen Angreifers:''TMNT'' #56 Die Turtles, Leatherhead und vier Utroms, die aus ihrem Stasisschlaf erwacht sind, sind am Ort des Geschehens eingetroffen und gewahren mit Entsetzen das dort angerichtete Blutbad. Donatello macht sich Sorgen darüber, ob Professor Honeycutt in diesem Zustand überhaupt noch funktionsfähig bzw. am Leben ist, während die Utroms ihre eigenen Gefallenen betrauern, darunter Lorqa, den Obersten Ratsherrn ihrer Regierung.Utrom Empire #1, #2 und #3 thumb|180px|left|Eine zaghafte AnnäherungNachdem der erste Schock verwunden ist, beginnen die Utroms - die Wissenschaftliche Hauptberaterin Ma'riell, Technikspezialist Leeshawn, Lieutenant Kleve und Corporal Montuoro - nach und nach Fragen zu stellen, vor allem darüber, was die Turtles und Honeycutt hier eigentlich zu suchen haben und wo sich Krang befindet. Donatello erfindet eine Notlüge, nach der Krang die Insel wegen einer dringenden außerweltlichen Angelegenheit hatte verlassen müssen und daher Honeycutt damit beauftragt hat, seine Artgenossen wieder aufzuwecken, und Leonardo stellt sich und seine Gefährten den Utroms vor. thumb|240px|Leatherheads SchilderungenDa Lorqa tot und Krang nicht verfügbar ist, übernimmt Ma'riell die Führung der Utroms. Auf ihre Frage, was mit den anderen Utroms passiert ist, erzählt Leatherhead, wie er dieses Blutbad zufällig entdeckt hat, nachdem er vorher noch kurz einen letzten Streifzug über die Insel unternommen hat, bevor er zu den Turtles nach New York City umzieht, und die anderen Utroms zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit in ihren Quartieren eingeschlossen hat. Dabei, so fügt er hinzu, hat er seltsamerweise den schwachen Geruch eines Lagerfeuers aufgefangen, was eigentlich seltsam anmutet, da sich nach der Terraformung der Insel"Attack on Technodrome" #4 die einzigen intelligenten Lebewesen ja hier im Technodrom aufhalten; sein Heimweh hätte ihn jedoch daran gehindert, sich genauer Gedanken über dieses Rätsel zu machen. Die Turtles und die Utroms kommen überein, dass der Erzeuger des Feuers wahrscheinlich auch der Mörder sein muss. Leonardo beschließt, zusammen mit Raphael und Leatherhead dieser Spur nachzugehen; Donatello soll versuchen, den Fugitoiden wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, und Michelangelo soll solange auf Donatello und die anderen Utroms aufpassen. thumb|240px|left|Unterwegs mit LeatherheadLeonardo, Raphael und Leatherhead begeben sich in einen Abwassertunnel, der vom Technodrom zu einer Abflussöffnung führt, die sich in einen natürlichen Höhlenkomplex an der Küste der Insel öffnet; dort, so erklärt Leatherhead, hat er den Geruch des Feuers aufgefangen. Zu ihrer Überraschung finden die drei den Tunnel von einem von Stockmans Mousern blockiert. Die Turtles wollen gerade zum Angriff auf den Roboter übergehen,"Shadows of the Past" #1 doch Leatherhead nimmt ihnen die Arbeit ab und zerlegt im Alleingang den Mouser mit einer Wildheit und Leichtigkeit, die den beiden Turtles einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagt... thumb|240px|Die Wiederbelebung des FugitoidenIndessen im Technodrom schließen Donatello und die Utroms ihre Vorbereitungen für Honeycutts Wiederbelebung ab und setzen den Prozess in Gang. Sie können den Kopf des Professors wieder reaktivieren, doch durch die erlittenen schweren Schäden ist Honeycutts Bewusstsein in ein Koma versetzt worden. Ma'riell kann der beiden besorgten Turtles nicht sagen, wann genau der Professor wieder vollständig aufwachen wird, aber dass er noch am Leben ist, gibt ihnen wenigstens wieder Hoffnung. Nun da der Fugitoid endlich außer Gefahr ist, beschließen die Utroms, die vollständige Wiedererweckung ihrer Artgenossen einzuleiten - von allen bis auf einen: Ma'riells Bruder, einem utromonischen Militäroffizier namens Ch'rell... thumb|left|240px|Ein Geständnis und ein WiedersehenIn der Zwischenzeit stößt Leonardos Trupp immer tiefer in den Abwasserkanal vor. Auf ihrem Weg werden die beiden Turtles von Leatherhead mit einer Erklärung überrascht, dass er sich seit seiner Verwandlung in einen Mutanten''Turtles In Time'' #3 oftmals als Gejagter wiedergefunden hat und daher in den Höhlen Schutz hatte suchen müssen, obwohl er im Laufe der Zeit auch verstanden hat, dass seine fremdartige Natur die anderen zur Jagd auf ihn motiviert hat. Doch dieses Gespräch findet ein abruptes Ende, als plötzlich zwei von Krangs Steinsoldaten - Traag und Granitor - vor ihnen auftauchen und ihre Gewehre auf sie richten. Bei ihrem Anblick kriegt Leatherhead es anscheinend mit der Angst zu tun und er verschwindet augenblicklich unter Wasser, so dass Leonardo und Raphael sich alleine mit ihren alten Gegnern auseinandersetzen müssen. thumb|180px|The Murderer Revealed...Angesichts der feindlichen Haltung ihrer Kontrahenten kommen Leonardo und Raphael zum Schluss, dass sie die Mörder der Utroms sein müssen; doch auf diese Anschuldigungen reagieren Traag und Granitor mit Befremden: Alles, an dem sie interessiert sind, sind die Atemmasken, die die Turtles zum Schutz vor der vergifteten Atmosphäre der Insel tragen. Obwohl die beiden Soldaten sich wegen ihrer steinernen Haut im Vorteil wähnen, können die beiden Turtles sie mit ihren Kampftechniken schnell eines Besseren belehren. Die beiden Steinkrieger ergeben sich letztendlich, zumal ihre eigene Verfassung durch die giftige Luft schwer leidet, doch sie widersprechen den Anschuldigungen, dass sie die Utroms im Technodrom ermordet haben sollen; ihr einziges Hauptanliegen während der letzten Wochen war schlicht und einfach das nackte Überleben gewesen. Doch gerade als sich den Turtles die Frage stellt, wer nun hinter dem Massaker im Technodrom steckt, wird Traag plötzlich gepackt und gegen einen Felsen geschmettert... und zwar von Leatherhead, der ihnen mit einem finsteren Blick in den Augen gesteht, dass er ihnen noch etwas zu erklären hat... Neudruckversionen *''Leatherhead'' (TPB), Oktober 2016 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)